


My Green Eyed Merman

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Kidlets - Freeform, Loving Carla and Grisha, Loving Kushel, M/M, Mermaid Au..., Omega Eren, Sex, Smut, idk - Freeform, its not angsty, mermaid eren, merman, merman eren, send the help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Levi Ackerman - Captain of the school swim team, rules the team with an iron fist, but even so his crush, Eren Yeager, always seems to hold back.What he learns isn't what he expected at all...Modern Au where Eren's a merman and Levi's in awe.Guy! I did the thing! I wrote the fluff!!I'm shocked tooooo xxxx





	1. Chapter 1

"Yeager!"  
Eren jumped and flinched, he knew what was coming... it was the same same damn lecture he'd copped every day for the last week.

He spun around and planted a fake smiled on his face  
"Levi... something the matter?"  
Eren's voice was a smooth as honey, only aggravating his swim captain further  
"What the fuck was that! Why the fuck do you keep holding back! I don't want a fucking pity win!"  
Eren groaned, his swim mates Marco and Thomas shot him sympathetic looks before scurrying away.  
"Levi, I have no idea what you mean... I swam my hardest, and you still won"  
Eren spun back around, he wasn't in the mood for this, his life was already full of lies and secrets, couldn't he just enjoy his time in high school, doing the one thing he loved. 

Levi glared at the taller teens retreating form, the boy had so much natural talent, why did he hold back?

*  
Breaking into school after hours would probably be frowned upon, but after 2 years at the same school he'd yet to be caught. Stripping off his clothes, he dived in to the cold pool water.  
Eren loved to swim, he loved it more than anything else in the world... though lately he'd found something that came a close second. He was in love with his short angry swim captain, he found the short human completely perplexing.

Eren had been 10 when his father had brought him ashore, in the world of Mermen, he was an omega and basically underwater that meant, he was worth less than a piece of gum one might scrape from the bottom of their shoe.  
The man had only remained long enough to explain the basics of human society, before returning to the ocean.

Smoothly he shifted into his merman form, his tail was truly beautiful, if he'd been an alpha, he'd be of the highest pedigree, like his eyes it was emerald green, his scales sparked and green spots danced across the pool floor. This was the only place Eren could swim freely, the ocean was none to safe for an unbonded omega, they may be scum, but they're scum that everyone wants to fuck, just once. Sex with an omega was likened to a drug trip, omega secretions heightened the pleasure to unbelievable heights.

*  
Levi was pissed, more than pissed, he was still brooding over it all when he'd arrived home. He'd even skipped showering at school, not able to look at the jackarse causing all his current frustrations.

Eren was beautiful, Levi couldn't deny it, his green eyes were beyond anything he thought humanly possible, and his skin perfectly sun kissed, top that was perfectly proportioned features, and pouty pink lips... Levi had it bad.

Having showered he flopped down and began scrolling through his newsfeed. His fingers typing Eren's name into the top search bar before he really realised it, it'd become kind of a thing, to lay there and stare at the brat, to scroll through his feed and reread his stupid posts.  
His eyes always sort out one post though, a badly taken selfie of Eren in the school pool, fuck... he was frustrated... closing Facebook he looked at the time, it was a little after 7... no one would be at school now... he could sneak and no one would ever know, he'd be able to swim a few laps and clear his head... focus on his own technique without the tempting distraction that was Eren Yeager.

*  
Mermaid were fast underwater, Mermen were just a fraction slower, but still they could cover kilometres in minutes, something that would take humans hours. Still Eren enjoyed the repetition as he swam laps. So focused he didn't hear the door open, or the way Levi's bag fell to the ground, the thud echoing stupidly loudly in the quiet space.

Levi's eyes were wide at what he was witnessing, Eren was a mermaid? The fuck... was that even a fucking thing? He tried to step back, but he just couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful form, so graceful and fast... Levi's mouth went dry, blood rushing downwards, he stumbled backwards and fell hard on his arse, yelling in surprise, he clamped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Eren had stopped and he was staring, obviously panicked and upset.

Levi watched as Eren swam to the poolside and crawled out, his long legs confusing Levi, he wondered for a moment if he'd been confused, but Eren was still clearly upset and also very, very naked.

"Yeager, what the actual fuck...?"  
Eren looked away before pushing himself up, he stalked across the the cool cement and towards where he'd left his things, not giving a fuck about being naked.  
"Oi! Answer me!"

Eren tugged his sweats up over his wet legs, not even bothering to don his shoes or shirt. He stuffed them in how own backpack and stalked out, ignoring Levi on his way.

*  
Eren avoided swim team completely, Levi knew his secret, a human knew his fucking secret... and it wasn't like he could even deny it. Macro and Thomas has already pestered him about his absence. He'd brushed them off saying he was sick, which was soon to be the case.

As a merman he needed to spend at least 3 hours fully submerged, the bathtub at the house Grisha had him staying in had been fine when he was a child, but now, his tail had grown too big, no matter how full the tub, he couldn't fit completely. He knew it was beginning to show, he'd been more agitated and his skin had lost some of its healthy glow. 

By the time the bell rang, he was barely standing. The last thing he needed was Levi in his face, he there he was, hand firmly clamped around Eren's wrist and he was being dragged towards the pool. The whole swim team watch as Levi grabbed Eren's school bag with one hand and shoved him into the pool with the other.  
"What The Ever Living Fuck!"

Levi smirked down at Eren, the brat looked beyond pissed, but Eren was also looking better than he had for days now. His skin already darkening.  
"Listen up! Anyone who pulls the same shit, gets the same treatment!"  
Levi's eyes flashed as he looked around the room, everyone quietly nodding.  
"Yeager, get out already and go get organised, your swimming laps all of training today and an extra 20 after..."  
Eren glared at him again before pulling himself from the pool, he snatched hit bag from Levi and stalked to the locker room. He couldn't believe the nerve of Levi. How fucking dare he.

Eren let himself swim slightly faster than his usual pace, Levi had pissed him off and he kind of wanted to rub his speed in the older teens face. He had no idea how many laps he completed the the end, taking the occasional break to appear tired. Playing at human was annoying like that.

Eren didn't even realise everyone but Levi had left, he was still swimming, still brooding. He probably would have continued to do so if not for Levi getting in his way.  
Angrily he stopped mid stroke and let his feet touch the pools bottom, he pulled himself to full height and glared down at his captain.  
"Get out of my way Levi!"  
Levi shook his head  
"So you really are a mermaid..."  
"Merman. I'm male you know... but I don't see what that has to do with you..."  
Levi stuttered for a second  
"I... I... that is so damn cool... but why are you like on land... not in the ocean?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Not all merpeople are welcome down there... besides I'm not exactly wanted down there... now will you move?"  
"Only if you show me your tail again... it was so beautiful the other night..."  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"That's not what your actions said... you looked disgusted... but it doesn't matter... I'm not going to show you"  
Eren turned from Levi, the older teen reached out and grabbed his arm  
"Eren, please..."  
"Please what Levi? You've already made your dislike for me clear. What else do you want to do... to hurt me?"  
"Look Eren, I know I'm a dick, but you're the one who was keeping secrets, how was I supposed to feel. Ever since you joined you've been holding back, I know, I've always been watching... but now I know why... but I'm also not sorry I threw you in... you looked like shit"  
Eren tugged his arm away, looking at him confused  
"You humans are so fucking complicated"  
Levi shot him a slight smile  
"Maybe... but I feel like Mermen are just as bad"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"I still don't see why you want to see my tail..."  
"Because it's green isn't it... it's shiny and green like your eyes... I know what I saw..."  
Eren had been aiming for a little false modesty over his tail, he was secretly thrilled that Levi seemed to like it.  
"Alright... but close your eyes..."

Checking Levi's eyes were closed, Eren stripped his swim shorts off and threw them to the edge of the pool. He took a deep breath and told Levi to open them.  
Levi's face was priceless. Eren couldn't held but smirk, the teen very clearly impressed.

Levi had to swallow a few deep breathes, the merman in front of him was beautiful, his heart was pounding  
"Wanna touch?"  
Levi nodded and Eren lifted his tail towards him, Levi's fingers sliding over the gentle scales, it was so freaking soft, more like a snake than a fish  
"Wow..."  
Eren giggled and Levi found it the most adorable thing he'd ever heard.  
"You know, I think this is the most we've ever talked... you're kind of nice"  
Levi scoffed  
"Of course I'm nice, I just have to be all tough to make sure none of you shitty brats slack off"  
Eren playfully flicked his tail, splashing Levi lightly  
"Oi! What was that for?"  
Eren poked his tongue out and darted backwards away from Levi. Levi's eyes widening at the speed. Fuck he was fast.  
"Oi Eren! Come back here! How am I supposed to keep up with you!"  
"You can't!"  
Eren's tone was smug, but he swam back closer to Levi, before pulling himself up on the poolside, tail still dipped in the water.  
"So... why aren't you allowed in the ocean? You're too gorgeous to spend your life on land"  
Eren blushed at Levi's words, his heart skipped a beat, he didn't know if Levi realised just what he said  
"I'm an omega... I'm basically trash... my dad brought me ashore when I was 10... it's kind of a shame on the family to have an omega. But in this case he wanted me to be protected..."  
Levi nodded, not happy about the way Eren talked so negatively about himself.  
"That makes no fucking sense..."  
"Omegas are males who can produce children, it's not natural..."  
"Wait... Mermen have dicks...?"  
Eren threw his head back and laughed loudly, his arms crossed around his waists as he gripped his sides  
"Of...course... we... do..."  
His words pushed out between his laughs  
"Tch. How am I supposed to know? This is all new to me remember..."  
Eren's laughter finally died down, but his smile remained  
"Come here..."  
Levi waded over and Eren took his hand, he ran Levi's fingers over his scales before pushing them into a slit that Levi hadn't even noticed  
"Unlike you humans, we don't just swim around with it out..."

Levi's fingers shook slightly, the slit was so warm and wet... he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel until Eren pulled back slightly and moved his fingers away, he frowned as the teen pulled his penis free, it in no way resembled a human penis  
"Eren... did you just wake me touch your dick?"  
Eren giggled and nodded  
"Yep. It's not that appealing is it... humans definitely have the advantage look wise..."  
Levi rubbed his fingers against it experimentally, the organ twitching slightly and Eren's breath hitched  
"I don't know... it kind of suits you..."  
Levi blushed at his words, he was terrible at flirting in general, and here his crush was, practically begging him to touch.

Eren moaned as Levi continued to touch him, he really shouldn't be doing this, but he'd never been touched there by anyone before.  
"Eren..."  
Levi grabbed him by the hips and pulled him into the water, his lips finding Eren's, drawing the confused teen in for a deep kiss, Eren's mouth was so warm and delicious, better than he could ever have imagined. Levi's hand began to jerk and rub Eren's penis, the teens erection growing almost slick from the attention. Suddenly Eren pushed him back  
"What are you doing Levi?"  
"I... Eren I like you, I always have... ever since I first laid eyes on you..."  
Eren snorted  
"I find that hard to believe... I'm nothing special..."  
The last part of the sentence mumbled  
"Tch. You're fucking gorgeous... Levi squeezed down hard on Eren's erection, causing him to moan.  
"Levi..."  
With his free hand, Levi pulled Eren closer and pressed his lips to Eren's again, his own erection growing painful in the confines or his speedos. The two teens pulled back, Eren's green eyes were dark and his pupils blown.  
"I... I like you... Levi..."  
Eren turned away, his cheeks bright red. Levi let him go and pulled his speedos off, he couldn't believe what he was doing, but he really wanted to touch Eren and be touched in return.

Pulling Eren close, Levi's penis rubbed against the slit. Eren's penis trapped between the two. Eren moaned at his actions and Levi struggled not to slide into the warmth of the pocket. He jumped when Eren pushed him back and turned him around  
"Put your thighs together"  
Levi nodded and he felt Eren's penis slide down and under his arse, before sliding forward between his thighs, Levi groaned and ground back against Eren, the sensation only confirming that he wanted to be buried inside the mermaid teen. Eren's thrusts grew more angry, his hand slipping around to jerk Levi in line, it wasn't long before Levi felt Eren's penis twitch and spasm, warmth flooding around his own erection, Eren's head falling against his shoulder and the merman shook through his orgasm  
"Fuuuuck... Eren..."  
Levi spread his legs and Eren slid back, Levi spun round and pushed straight into the warm slit moaning loudly, confused as Eren pushed away  
"Unless you want to get me pregnant... you shouldn't do that..."  
Levi eyed him confused  
"Here... fuck me here instead..."  
Eren took Levi's hands and pulled it around his waist and half down the smooth curve of his scaled arse. His fingers finding another slit, the opening smaller and tighter but just as wet and hot inside. Levi nodded and Eren braced himself against the poolside, Levi positioning himself behind Eren, he pushed in in one swift move, Eren practically screaming his name. He gripped the scaled hips and began to pound in, his moves a little awkward, he'd never done this before. But once he hit his rhythm Eren was mewing name on repeat, he came hard inside Eren, he couldn't help it, he'd never felt anything like the pleasure assaulting all his senses. He slid free and rested his hand on Eren's back  
"Wow..."  
"Yeah..."  
Levi slid his hands around Eren's waist and back down to dip into the frontal slit, his fingers rubbing inside and drawing moans from Eren  
"I want to taste you when you cum"  
Eren shook hard and Levi withdrew from Eren's slit, picking Eren up, Levi sat him on the pool edge, before burying his face in Eren's lap, licking and sucking at the slit, before sliding his fingers back and and taking Eren's erection in his mouth, one hand firmly around the base he pumped while licking and sucking the slimy appendage, the other hand finger fucking Eren into oblivion.  
"Levi..."  
Eren's hands sort out Levi's head, fingers thrust into his short hair and gripped tight, Eren's hips began to buck, and Eren came hard, spraying down the back of Levi's throat, Levi choked on the thick salty liquid. Eren released his hair and ran the pad of his thumb over Levi's lip, his erection slid free and Eren wiped away the dribbling semen.

Eren flopped back against the concrete pool side, he was so completely spent, and couldn't believe what they'd just done.

Levi watched in fascination as Eren's tail slowly morphed and turned into a pair of toned sun kissed legs, it was beyond weird, but he couldn't care. Eren was hot, gorgeous, witty and a fucking merman.  
"Eren..."  
"Mmm..."  
"Wanna go out with me?"  
"Sure... but you better be prepared to accept the consequences..."  
Levi snorted  
"I just fucked a merman and then blew him... I think I can pretty much cope with anything you throw at me now"

*  
Within days it was all over school the two of them were dating, Levi and Eren were blissfully happy, they'd stay late every day after practice and neither looked forward to return home to an empty home, Levi practically moving from his uncles and into Eren's.  
The first thing he insisted on doing was cleaning the whole house, Eren stating he needed to shower again, something about chlorine and his scales. Levi slipped in while Eren was in the shower, the merman curled upon floor and gently rubbing his scales with a shower puff  
"Want some help?"  
Eren jumped and blushed, before nodding. Levi stripped his clothes and sat down next to Eren, taking Eren's tail into his lap, gently he began to wash Eren, making sure to clean every scale. Eren smiled watching how gently and lovingly Levi seemed to approach the task  
"Roll over... I need to do the back..." Eren obeyed, he felt like and idiot, his arse in the air. Levi started at the tip and worked his way up, Eren grateful his penis was hidden away, semi hard from the way Levi massaged his arse, he whimpered when Levi slid a finger inside his opening  
"Oi! This was your intention all along...!"  
Levi laughed  
"It's not my fault, you're just too sexy for me not to want to touch all the time..."  
Eren flicked his tail and Levi slid his finger free, Eren's tail transforming, before the teen scrambled up and out of the shower  
"Oi! Eren!"  
Levi scrambled from the shower, grabbing a towel like Eren and wrapping it around his waist. He followed Eren through to their room, the teen immediately climbing onto the bed, his arse in the air. Levi smirked, he got it now... there was no point showering when he was about to be fucked until he couldn't walk.

*  
3 years later and they were still together, both studying at the local community college. Eren liked art and Levi was studying sport science.  
It seemed none of their friends had thought they'd last this long, but Levi had a surprise coming, he was going to ask Eren to marry him. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his merman, he could never love another the way he loved Eren, it was like the man was his other half.

Eren was confused, arriving home he found Levi getting ready to head out, his boyfriend telling him to go get ready, half an hour later Eren was dressed in black skinny leg jeans, a black loose singlet and a checked flannelette over the top. He'd asked Levi about footwear and Levi assured him sneakers would be fine.

Pulling up out front the seaside restaurant, Eren didn't understand the secrecy. If Levi wanted to go out, all he had to do was say.  
Levi took his hand and dragged him towards the entrance, Eren's eyes widened at the decor of the place, he'd expected the usual cheesy maritime theme, not sleek and modern, he felt out of place, but Levi was still smiling. Levi walked with the waitress who guided them through to a free table, after seating them, she passed them both menus, he ordered pasta, while Levi ordered steak, Eren had snorted, that was so much like his alpha. Levi's second nature had been triggered by the fact that Eren was an omega. The waitress returned with their two iced cokes, and shortly after that their food.

Over dinner Levi tried to drop small hints but Eren seemed oblivious, Levi smiled more and more, Eren was so adorable and Levi loved watching every movement and facial expression he made. It made the overpriced restaurant worth it. For desert they split a thick thick of Black Forest cake, it was Eren's favourite after all. 

Eren blushed bright red as Levi paid for the whole meal, he was full, and happy and clinging onto Levi's arm, eyes shining down at his boyfriend. Levi lead him past the their car and down to the beach, the sun was just beginning to set and the orange, red and purple hues stained the water in front of them. 

Being completely cheesy, Levi pretend to trip, kneeling down he grinned as he pulled out the small blue box, Eren screamed when he realised what was happening. Flicking the box open Levi spilled everything he felt for the man, and Eren began to cry, he nodded happily as Levi slipped the delicate white gold band onto his finger, before launching himself at his boy... fiancé, both falling backwards into the sand. Levi couldn't care less about it the fact it was clinging to him, normally he'd be totally revolted, but it just seemed so right in this moment.

This was perfect, Eren was perfect, everything was perfect.


	2. 2

Eren was practically buzzing, his excitement contagious. Tonight was the first showing of their graduation pieces and Eren had worked hard to keep it all a secret from Levi, he knew his fiancé would love it!

Dressing in his black skinnies, black sneakers, a tight well fitting white shirt, and a tight black jacket. Eren eyed his appearance in the mirror, yep Levi would have a hard time keeping his eyes off him. He used a tittle hair gel to try tame his wild hair... it did little, but at least he tried  
"Leeeeevi! Time tooo goooo"  
Levi appeared looking just as delicious, light grey jeans and a black shirt... Eren wanted to tear his clothes off right there.  
"Do I look alright...?"  
Eren nodded  
"More than alright. We need to leave right now..."  
Levi smiled brightly, he slipped his wallet and phone into his pocket, before snagging the car keys.

As soon as they were out the car Eren had hold of Levi's hand, proudly leading him through campus and to the block where the exhibition was being displayed. Levi wondered if Eren knew how fast he was talking, trying to fill him in without giving too many details away. Finally Eren's pace slowed and he released Levi's hand. The building in front of them had floor to roof windows across the front, thick banners hung in each, announcing the college name, year and theme. Fusion.

Eren held the door open for Levi, immediately slipping his arm around his fiancé once they were both inside. Levi enjoyed Eren's attention, his love clearly happy to show him off  
"Where's your display...?"  
"We can't do mine first... come on..."  
Sliding his arm from Levi's waist he took his hand, and the pair began to move through the gallery.

Levi had to admit that a quiet a few were good, fusion obviously meaning multiple things to each and their interpretations so varied and clashing, yet all coming together. 

Levi's breath was taken away, the scene before him, he had no words. He wanted to purpose to Eren, all over again. The central feature of his showing a large rectangular painting.  
Levi had never seen anything so blue, it drew you in straightaway, the centre of the scene was 2 Mermen, Levi realising that it was both him and Eren. Eren giggled at his reaction.  
"I may have already had a slight advantage..."  
Levi left from Eren's side, moving over to stand in front of the painting. His fingertips reaching out to hover millimetres from the art piece. The detail Eren had put in was incredible, Levi could count every scale on their tails, Levi's chest was more sculpted then Eren's, his fiancés form had, an ever so slight, curve in his belly, almost like a tiny baby bump  
"Levi... you do realise I painted more than just that one right..."  
Eren joked as he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, he rested his head on his loves shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his mates cheek.  
"Oi! Yeager!"

Eren sighed, he could have gone the whole night without running into Jean. He detached from Levi  
"Levi, this is Jean. Jean this is Levi, my fiancé"  
Jean seemed to stand a little straighter, his face betraying nothing  
"So, you're the famous Levi, nice to meet you"  
Jean extended his hand and Levi took it, shaking firmly, Jean of the same mind, a mini battle seemed to be happening  
"That's enough boys... it was nice to see you Jean, but Levi and I must be going now..."  
Jean released Levi's hand and cast his gaze over Eren, almost smirking, before leaving.  
"So Jean..."  
"Mhmm... he's had a crush on me for ages, but never takes the hint, I'm glad I got to you show you off..."  
Eren pulled Levi in for a quick kiss, Levi's small amount of anger at Jean, melted away with Eren's touch.  
"We don't have to leave right now do we...?"  
Eren looked at Levi in surprise  
"Well I've only got to look at this one painting of yours... I want to see more..."  
Eren smiled broadly, he turned Levi around and wrapped his arms around his waist again, quietly he pointed out and explained each piece. Levi finally noticed there were more than a few of him, Eren imagined him to have a shiny silver tail, but he liked Eren's much more. He knew how stunning it was after all.  
"Eren, who are these?"  
Levi was pointing to a smaller painting, a blonde haired merman and dark haired mermaid sat together upon a coral reef, their hair flowing behind them  
"The blonde with the blue tail, that's Armin and the mermaid's Mikasa"  
"Were they your friends"  
"My best friends... the three of us always together..."  
"You miss them don't you...?"  
"Yeah, sometimes... I really wish everyone could meet you, see how happy you make me..."  
"Mhmm... I wish I could meet them too..."

The pair talked quietly, Levi wanted to take Eren straight to the ocean, he wanted to reunite his fiancé with his family, and meet all the people that Eren held dear.

*  
Eren practically jumped Levi the second the pair arrived home. His excitement, over Levi loving his art, had him heart pounding, and a smile that wouldn't leave his face. His surprise had gone over so well and Levi had even brought the piece. Eren didn't even know that was a thing.

The pair tumbled towards their bedroom, stripping each other between kisses, until finally they fell together on to there bed. Eren giggled as Levi ran his hands up his fiancé's sides, Levi knew he was ticklish, but giggling Eren was just too adorable. He was so in love with everything about Eren, he couldn't wait to marry him and settle down. A simple life, full of love and happiness.

Levi peppered Eren's golden skin with kisses, he watched the muscles move and contact beneath his taunt skin, as he made his way down. Sex with Eren was always good, wether it be hard and fast, or slow and gentle, he could feel the love the man felt for him and it was dizzyingly intoxicating.   
Tonight was more playful, Eren gently teasing him and Levi giving as good as he got. As he thrusted into his mate, Eren's giggles finally fell silent, instead replaced with moans, his heart pounding and breath falling from his parted lips. He was so hungry for more. The two finally reaching climax before collapsing into a messy intertwined mess.

Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hair, pressing kisses to his forehead.   
"Eren, what do you want for your future..."  
Eren looked at Levi's face, his eyes wide and confused.  
"To be with you... as long as I get to wake up with you everyday, that's all I need"  
Levi smiled  
"And you'll get that... but what else do you want?"  
"I don't know... to get married, have children, have a family filled with happiness..."  
Levi nodded  
"Yeah... since I saw that painting, it's all I can think about, how beautiful you would be pregnant, how cute our children would be..."  
"Levi... I didn't know you were thinking that far forward..."  
"Silly, I asked you to marry me, but I guess it was that painting... damn, I wish we were married right now, then I could show you off, show the world you're all mine... Eren Ackerman..."  
Eren giggled  
"I love it... Mr Eren Ackerman and his soppy husband... mhmm it sounds good..."

Levi bit his bottom lip, he'd wanted to let Eren have his day, but he had news of his own and though he was sure his love would be excited, he was nervous about telling him.  
"Levi... what's the matter?"  
"I got a job offer"  
Eren pushed himself up, Levi grumbled as he slid away, but Eren was so clearly excited  
"They asked me to take over coaching at our old school..."  
Eren let out a squeal, Levi was relieved  
"That's amazing! When do you start! Omg Coach Ackerman!"  
Levi smacked him playfully  
"Mhmm... just think of all the things we got up into that pool..."  
Eren blushed  
"Our first time... I was so shocked that you could like me back..."  
"Well imagine how I felt... the green eyed cutie on my team was really a merman... and an incredibly gorgeous one at that..."  
Eren's blush intensified. Levi pushed forward and began to hungrily kiss Eren's mouth, Eren moaned into Levi's, arousal rekindled by memories of their teen sex life.

*  
Levi was nervous, it was the first day of his new coaching job, with permission, Eren was with him. The pair still remembered fondly by the principal, that had been part of why Levi had been offered the job. Eren watched as the swim team assembled, he remembered his own feelings when he'd first met their coach, the man had been a trainwreck, but a train wreck with a big heart. The feeling he was getting was completely different, some were in awe, but most seemed to be looking down at Levi... in more ways than one. Eren smirked, they had no idea what was about to hit them. He took a seat on the nearest bench, his eyes falling on the pool longingly. It's been so long since he'd swum in an area that big, the campus pool was only 25m instead of 50m, it'd been better than nothing, but Eren wanted nothing more to dive in. He jumped when Levi blew his whistle, he'd been lost in his own thoughts.

Eren wrote notes for Levi for the training session, he knew Levi would tease him for being so thorough.   
"Is it true that you never beat Ackerman?"  
Eren jumped, he hadn't even noticed the teen sitting next to him  
"Back then yes, but now, I could definitely..."  
He didn't know what he was supposed to say, his left ear nearly defend as the kid yelled over to Levi   
"Hey Coach! He says he could kick your arse!"  
"What's that Yeager!"  
Levi came over smiling broadly  
"Oh come on, you know I could totally beat you if I wanted"  
"Oi...Coach! You gonna let him talk to you like that"  
Various yeahs echoed behind the teen talking.  
"Right Yeager! Next time it's on!"  
Levi held his hand out and Eren shook it.  
The teens cheering until Levi yelled at them to get back to swimming.

Once training was done, Levi and Eren locked up the complex. Levi had seen how Eren had looked at the water, it wasn't fair that his merman couldn't even swim at the ocean.  
"Eren, what would you say if I said I wanted to meet your friends..."  
Eren stopped, Levi took his hand and pulled him over to their car  
"Is that a no?"  
"That's a maybe, its been years, they might have already moved on..."  
Levi nodded, he could tell Eren missed them, that clearly evident. It only from his paintings, but from the tone in his voice.

*  
"Levi... Levi, its time to get up..."  
Levi grumbled, he pulled the blanket up to cover his face, it felt like he'd only had a few hours sleep, but he could hear Eren up and moving so forced himself up. He grabbed his phone to check the time, the light blinding him and informing him it was 2:30 in the morning  
"Eren... why am I awake... come back to bed..."  
Eren plopped down on the bed next to him  
"You wanted to meet them... we're going now..."  
"But it's cold... and it's like 2:30..."  
"Yep, we wanna reach the beach by 3..."  
Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, he nuzzled against Eren's shirt, wondering if this was a good idea. It all seemed a little fast, he'd only mentioned meeting them to Eren yesterday... but if his fiancé wanted him to meet them... well he'd have to move.  
"I'll make you some coffee..."  
Eren slipped from Levi's hold and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
15 minutes later they were both in the car, Eren driving to the beach.

Given the early hour, no one was out and about, the air was damp and Levi was freezing, he'd wished he'd grabbed another jumper. Eren on the other hand, seemed just fine. He'd shed his shoes, and soon after his clothes, wading out into the water like he wasn't phased. Levi watched as Eren walked a short distance before disappearing under the water, after that he forced himself to sit and wait. It was nearly sunrise before Eren finally returned, not coming to shore, instead he waved to Levi and motioned for him to come join. Levi grumble as he started to strip, this explained why there were two towels in the car.

Levi let out a gasp, the water was freezing! He shot Eren a glare as he waded out to where he was waiting, of it wasn't for the fact he was freezing his balls off he would have found the scene almost romantic. Eren before him, the dark blue of the morning water, the pale blue and yellow sky  
"So what's going on..."  
Levi's teeth chattered a little, Eren frowned  
"I'm sorry... the waters not that cold to me... come here, let me keep you warm"  
Eren's idea of keeping him warm was to pull him down into the freezing water, before gathering him into his arms. Levi yelped, Eren was freezing.  
"God... you're like an Icecube..."  
"Shhh..."  
"But seriously... what are we doing?"  
Eren hummed.  
It was another few minutes before two heads poked up out of the water. Levi went to detangled from Eren, but Eren wouldn't let him.  
"Eren!"  
The female mermaid swam up to they, she was pretty, not stunning like Eren, but there was still something about her, the male who swam behind looked tired, but still smiled broadly at the pair.  
"You must be Eren's human... Eren! All these years..."  
Levi was swished between the pair, the family wrapping her arms around and holding both of them close  
"Eren... care to explain"  
Eren jumped  
"Oh yeah... mum and dad, this is my alpha Levi. Levi these are my parent, Carla and Grisha"  
Levi's face burned a little, they'd skipped straight to the meet the parents... though from their age, he'd guessed they were both older so he hadn't really thought them Eren's friends.  
"Carla, release the poor men... sorry about my wife, but we haven't been able to see Eren in years..."  
Carla slowly detached herself, wiping tears from her shining eyes.  
"Eren... you should really come visit more often, Mikasa and Armin have grown so much..."  
"Carla, you know it's not safe..."  
"Mum, Dad, Levi and I are getting married... so do you think... when we set a date... you'll maybe be able to come?"  
Carla squealed  
"Grisha! Did you hear!"  
"Calm down Carla..."  
"Grisha Yeager, don't you tell me to calm down! Our babies getting married! And then he'll be starting a family all of his own! We have so much we need to talk about!"  
Levi nodded, interrupting  
"Well we still live in Eren's house, you're both free to come and visit"  
Carla beamed, Grisha shrugged. Levi was struggling to understand the man.   
"Carla, we need to head back. Levi it was a pleasure to meet you, we'll try come see you soon, and congratulations. I'm relieved Eren could find someone who understands and loves him"  
Carla and Grisha both left and Eren smiled as he turned Levi around, pressing a kiss to his cold lips.  
"So that was your parents..."  
Eren nodded and kissed him again  
"Yep... don't worry about dad, his heads always been in the clouds"  
Levi nodded  
"They weren't really what I expected... but then again, I don't know what I expected..."  
Eren nodded  
"Thankyou for inviting them around... I hope mum can at least come... things down there have changed so much, I got completely lost, in the end I had to leave a message... that's why it took so long... but I'll explain in the car, you've still got the rest of the morning before heading to work, so we should probably grab a shower and get some sleep"  
Levi nodded, he didn't really feel like moving, he'd finally adjusted to the water and Eren looked so peaceful and happy in the ocean.

Having showered and curled up back into the bed, Levi snuggled against Eren's chest, his omega warm and protectively around him. The pair quietly talking about what had happened, explaining his father worked as a doctor and his mother his assistant. It was weird for Levi hearing more about them, Eren hadn't really told him much before, Levi accepting that it was probably hard. Eren eventually fell asleep mid sentence, his gentle even breathing lulling Levi into his own sleep.

*  
That afternoon found both of them back at the high school pool. Both standing on the blocks, ready... Eren looked at Levi and winked, he didn't know if he was supposed to go easy in his boyfriend and make him look good, maybe a close second... but then again, he had shot his mouth, saying that he'd beat Levi... Levi mouthed to him "don't hold back" and Eren knew it was on. The starting gun fired, both diving in, Eren got 3/4 of the way through his first lap before remembering "oh yeah, human right, humans breathe..." he'd taken a slightly slowly pace to Levi, about a length behind, but that was his plan, make it look like he'd been reserving his energy for the last leg. Smoothly he turned, pushing forward and adjusting his speed so he was in line with Levi, before finally pulling slightly in front. His finger tips touching the wall a good second before Levi. The teens all cheered, Levi was laughing and Eren was relishing his "victory".  
"Yeager could have beaten me anytime he wanted back in school..."  
Levi weakly protested that he'd lost his edge in his old age. But when that didn't work, he sent them all to shower and change. Eren swam some laps slowly, he didn't know how often he'd get to, the principal had been cool with Levi's requesting Eren to watch his training sessions to help with any kinks, but Eren couldn't follow Levi around forever.  
He continued to enjoy himself until Levi finally informed him everyone had left. Eren had made to swim to the side, but Levi held him close in the water, Eren shivered, it felt so much more naughty being like this, given they were both adults now. Still Levi soon had him whipped into a frenzied arousal.   
"It's alright... no ones here now..."  
Eren nodded stripping, his tail slowly appearing, Levi's fingers into him the second they could be.  
Stripping his swim shorts off, Levi rubbed up against Eren, continuing to finger his mate, he wanted to be in him so badly already.  
"It's been a while since I've had you like this... I've missed it... Eren nodded, his head rolling back, Levi's fingers felt incredibly, his frontal slit even more sensitive to stimulation that his prostate. He knew it was because he'd come of age, already experiencing heats. The closeness of his bond to Levi was affecting his body, Mermen omegas usually have children by this age, hell they usually had them before they hit 20. Levi rolled his hips against Eren's slit before sliding in, Eren came from the action, thick slick fluid flowed from the slit, the feeling driving him insane, his hands took Eren's face, cupping it gently before pulling him down into hungry kisses  
"Eren... I'm so close..."  
Eren nodded  
"It's alright..."  
Levi came hard, buried deep in Eren's frontal slit, Eren shuddering and tensing as he came again, slumping forward against Levi. He peppered kisses to his lovers lips. His head spinning from the fact his alpha had cum inside him with the very real possibility he could pregnant. Today had been a good day, and the idea of carrying Levi's baby made him crazy happy.  
Reluctantly they separated, Levi redressing and Eren changing back into his human form, his hand rubbing his belly gently.

*  
It was a full week before Carla finally came by, Levi was at work and Eren had been napping.  
He had to laugh as he let his mother inside, the woman was clearly struggling, even walking seemed like such a mission for her. Eren found it kind of cute. Catching up with his mother, he found himself hanging on her every word, positively gushing over how well Armin and Mikasa had done in their lives, Armin was now a teacher and Mikasa had joined the military, Eren smirked, it suited them both so perfectly. Eventually the conversation turned towards him and the things he wanted in life. He talked about Levi, how they'd met, how he was now working as a coach at their own school, he showed her around their house and all kinds of photos and sketches he'd done of them together. She was less than impressed by the bathroom though, telling him she'd get Grisha onto it, she wouldn't have her sons putting up with a substandard bath. Eren tried to assure her that it was fine for now, but she begged for him to let her do it, he agreed, he knew she felt guilty that he was an omega, though not her fault.

Eren was positively glowing by the time she left, Levi arriving just after. Levi had been saddened to miss her, he'd been hoping for embarrassing childhood stories.

*  
Over the next few months, a few things became evident. The first being that Eren was pregnant, and Levi was beyond excited, every morning he'd lay their and quietly talk to Eren's belly. Another was Carla was crazy for Levi. She absolutely adored her future son in law, the two of them often off shopping when Eren wanted to stay home and sleep. Her and Grisha had also had a pool installed in the back yard. A bath was no longer acceptable, especially not for her grandbaby.

The pair also decided to up their wedding date. It was a perfect sunny spring day, Eren's bump still small enough to hide, neither man dressed up in tuxedos, instead choosing nice jeans and button up shirts. It was also the first time that Levi met Armin and Mikasa. They were certainly a pair, Levi quietly glad that they'd be returning to the ocean after the ceremony and reception. Armin was fine, he was quiet and smart, Mikasa seemed to blame him for getting Eren pregnant... like it was a bad thing... but still Levi played nice, Eren was positively bubbling and gushing happily, even giggling as he smashed a slice of wedding cake into Levi's face. 

It was also Eren's first time meeting Levi's mother, the woman returning from her overseas travels especially for the occasion. Like Carla loved Levi, Kuchel loved Eren. The pair got in famously for two people had just met, Kuchel gushing over how Levi had snagged such a great man. Both men where still on a natural high that night, even after the ceremony had finished and they'd bid goodbye to everyone.

They both opted not to go on a honeymoon, the time wasn't right, with Eren being pregnant and swimming competitions right around the corner. Instead they locked themselves away, phones off for the whole weekend, spending every second they could together, reconfirming their love. The pool certain coming in handy for that. 

Eren's pregnancy had initially confused Levi. Eren had explained that mermaids and omegas didn't carry for as long as humans, instead 6 months was the length of gestation. Levi had joked about the baby coming out like a fish egg and Eren had to reassure him that only happened between mermaids, given their baby was half human, it'd be born like a normal child. After that Levi was a little more hesitant with his questions, instead just loving and accepting Eren the way he was.

While Levi worked, Eren's favourite past time became sleeping in the pool, he'd curl up and sleep on the bottom, the sun keeping the water warm and relaxing. He remembered the first time Levi found him like that, his poor alpha had freaked out. Both laughing over it later.

Levi watched in wonder as everyday Eren's stomach seemed to grow just that little bit more, he lived for his morning chats with Eren's stomach, so completely in love with the life he was yet to meet. He also loved Eren's pregnant form. It drove him crazy, the swell and dip of Eren's stomach, the way it moved as he fucked his husband. His favourite position was missionary, he revelled in Eren being laid so bare, his hands rested against the swell and Eren's breasts would bounce with every thrust, his lovers nipples so sensitive that playing with them alone would cause Eren to cum. 

*  
Grisha delivered their baby, a beautiful girl they named Evie. Evie Carla Kuchel Ackerman was born early on a Sunday morning, both Carla and Grisha had moved in a week before Eren was due. Their daughter was delivered in the pool, Eren in his mermaid form, unable to give birth otherwise. Eren sobbed as he held their child close, Levi was crying just as hard. She was the first of their children. Their son born the next year, Reni Eren Levi Ackerman, named after both of them. He like his big sister was a water birth, though this time Levi delivered the child, Grisha and Carla had been unable to be there.  
The pair made up for it when they finally had time to visit, showering gifts on the tiny child and even buying Evie a kitten so the girl wouldn't feel a loss in attention given that Reni had been taking up so much of the men's time.

They named Armin as the godfather, and after some debate, Mikasa the god mother, Levi claiming that all his friends were too weird. Eren could only shake his head, appaerently levi considered merpeople more normal than he did.

*  
The pair finally got to take their honey moon when Evie was 3 and Reni was 2. Kuchel and her new husband had paid for the family of four to fly out and visit them in Spain. Kuchel gushed over their children just as much as Carla and Grisha, she'd only got to see them once before and that was a few months after Reni's birth. She didn't understand all the details, but accepted the children as theirs, even stating how they looked as she'd dreamed they would, Eren's brown skin, grey/green eyes and black hair that was just as messy as Eren's. They'd discussed telling Kuchel the truth, but Eren had decided against it. Even if Kuchel loved him as she thought he was, their was no guarantee that she'd be so accepting once knowing the truth. Levi understood his fears and agreed to keep his secret, one day they'd tell, but for now they were enjoying the private beach, their children both loving the water.

Another year passed and Eren gave birth again, this time twins, a boy and girl, and they both decided no more children for a long while. Their family so perfect and complete. A house filled of love and laughter.


End file.
